


You Make Me Happy

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled and watched as they slept. Her two sweet babies fast asleep. Poor Barry had little legs and arms and feet poking him every which way. If his snoring was any indicator, he wasn't bothered by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Happy

Iris hopped out of the cab and ran for the front door. She had been gone for three days following up on a lead in Starling City. It was the longest she had been away from them and she couldn't wait another minute. 

She quietly opened the door and rolled her suitcase inside. The house was still dark, as it was barely 5 in the morning. She quietly tip-toed up the stairs and headed for their room. It was very quiet, a little too quiet she thought to herself. She quickly walked over to their cribs and found them empty. Panic. She ran for her & Barry's bedroom to wake her husband and instead found three sleeping beauties. 

'Of course', she thought to herself. She smiled and watched as they slept. Her two sweet babies fast asleep. Poor Barry had little legs and arms and feet poking him every which way. If his snoring was any indicator, he wasn't bothered by it.

The twins were 18 months old now. If you'd seen them awake you'd never believe they could be this still or this quiet. Their abilities were still maturing since they were so little, but there was no doubt they had speedster in them. Any toddler is exhausting, but can you imagine having two who could move faster than you? Iris loved trying to keep up with them, they always kept her on her toes, but she was super thankful for her speedster husband.

She quickly changed into a little nightie and crawled into their bed. She laid on her back and turned her head to the side. She was welcomed by two little bright green eyes. "Mommy!" Dawn whispered. "Hi my angel! Let's stay quiet so we don't wake your brother and Daddy ok?" Dawn's light brown curls bounced as she shook her head in agreement. She scooted closer and snuggled her little body right up into Iris' welcoming arms. 

A few hours later Iris was awakened by a glorious smell coming from downstairs. "Pancakes," she said to herself. She jumped out of bed and made her way downstairs. The image she saw when she walked into the kitchen made her smile from ear to ear. Barry was standing with his back to her and had a little helper sitting on the counter next to him as he stirred the pancake batter. "Little man, save some of those for when Mommy gets up" he laughed, as his son picked at the stack of pancakes beside him. "Mommy!" Don exclaimed. "Hi my little man," Iris said as she leaned against the doorway. Dawn appeared in front of her with her arms reaching up, begging for her mom to pick her up. Iris snatched the little girl up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

Barry turned around and just stared at the beautiful woman holding his daughter. "Iris" he said, in that breathy way he always said her name. Everything about him lit up when he saw her. Iris smiled and walked towards her two guys. Don's arms were outstretched in the same way his sisters had been a few seconds ago and Iris happily scooped him up off the counter. Barry leaned down and kissed his wife. "Hi," se said. "Hi," she replied as she went in for another kiss. "How exciting is it that mommy is home?" Barry exclaimed. He saw that Iris was struggling a bit with two squirming toddlers on either side of her hips, so he happily took Dawn in his arms. Dawn and Don laughed and smiled and danced around in their parents arms. 

"Aww I missed my babies!" Iris said.   
"How was it?" She asked Barry. He raised his eyebrows and just smiled at her.   
"That good eh?" Iris laughed.   
"No, honestly it was fine. Your dad was here every night to help with bedtime and they were with Wally & Linda during the day when I couldn't be around. We made it work. Right guys? We had lots of fun together, just the three of us." He smiled and leaned over to give Iris another kiss. "You were surely missed though. I really appreciate all that you do for our family. We're definitely better when you're around."   
Iris kissed Don's little cheek. "How lucky are you guys to have such an awesome and capable Daddy, huh? He takes such good care of us." Don leaned his little head on her shoulder and Barry smiled again. "Well, I say we finish cooking up these pancakes and have ourselves a little welcome home picnic on the porch," Barry said.   
"Sounds like a plan babe," Iris said as she put Don back on the counter. Barry also put the beautiful little girl he was holding down in exchange for another beautiful lady. 

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waste and Iris wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there for a few minutes, eyes closed, completely wrapped up in each other.   
"I love you so much Barry Allen," Iris said quietly in his ear.   
"Mmm you have no idea how much I love you Mrs. West-Allen," Barry smiled and opened his eyes. He locked eyes with a little green eyed boy who froze in his tracks, pancake smushed all in his tiny hands and mouth. Barry busted out laughing.   
"There's no doubt he's your son Iris!" Barry exclaimed. Iris turned around to see her son stuffing his face.   
"Excuse me! I resent that. They get their hefty appetite from you sir. That super speedy metabolism of yours," she teased as she poked at Barry's stomach. They laughed and continued this way throughout the morning. Chasing around the kids, catching each other up on the past few days, smiling, laughing. They weren't perfect, but they were definitely happy. Happier than either of them ever thought they could be.


End file.
